Letters to You
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: "Si me extrañas deberías volver a casa, hermano idiota".


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Prácticamente sin spoilers.

* * *

 **LETTERS TO YOU**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Kagura es algo así como un charco de sangre frente a sus ojos, con las extremidades en ángulos extraños y los ojos azules perdiendo enfoque. Kamui la recoge entre sus brazos con el corazón a punto de romperle caja torácica, mirando enemigos a su alrededor caer uno tras otro, uno tras otro, a manos de Shiroyasha.

Quiere pelear. Kamui quiere alzarse en el campo de batalla como victorioso y reventarle los cráneos a sus enemigos, ver su sangre esparcirse sobre el suelo de tierra y hacerles ahogarse en su propia sangre, destrozarles la garganta. Le seduce el pensamiento de convertirlos en un batido de amantos y de hacerlos suplicar piedad mientras se arrastran a besar el polvo de sus botas. Lo desea tanto hasta el punto de comenzar a perder los estribos y su visión tornarse roja.

(Tal vez no quiere simplemente unirse a la masacre. Tal vez sólo quiere venganza por la niña hecha piltrafa entre sus brazos).

Pero Kagura apenas y puede moverse, y algo que no es la adrenalina de las peleas ni la excitación del poder le mueven el pensamiento hacia otra dirección, lejos del crujir de sus puños y del eco de los golpes y patadas que no alcanza a dar.

Entonces corre.

Corre lejos del campo de batalla.

 **[o O o]**

Kagura es lo suficientemente estúpida como para que sonreír sea lo primero que hace cuando abre los ojos. Incluso si ya se está recuperando, su cara es una bola hinchada y sus huesos continúan rotos. Luce frágil y resquebrajada como una muñeca de cristal, dejando que Kamui se pregunte si los yatos son también tan frágiles, tan rompibles… tan humanos.

Ella cierra los ojos otra vez pero quien se sume en la oscuridad es él.

 **[o O o]**

Con manos torpes y temblorosas, Kamui pela una manzana al lado de la cama de hospital de su hermana. Él se la puede comer de un bocado sin necesidad de realizar esos menesteres, pero necesita mantener sus manos ansiosas ocupadas en algo.

Es apenas es tercer día que lleva allí y está tan inquieto como un condenado a muerte puede estarlo. Sabe que Kagura va a vivir, pero los intestinos se le hacen un batidero cada que la ve llena de vendas hablando como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

—Estoy feliz porque estás aquí —dice ella con toda sinceridad y a él se le atoran las palabras en la garganta.

No sabe si siempre la ha querido como la quiere ahora, si sus sentimientos sólo tomaron una larga pausa cuando fingía odiarla o si ahora le quiere mucho más.

 **[o O o]**

Para cuando Kagura se da el alta a sí misma luego de una semana, Kamui tiene bien asumido que ha hecho algo impropio de él. Desde salir del campo de batalla hasta permanecer como perro guardián de su hermana. Es, quizás, que está volviendo a ser aquello que era antes para ella.

Está volviendo a ser un hermano mayor.

Ahora mismo se siente como uno mientras la ve trepar a un árbol para coger unas manzanas.

 **[o O o]**

Su hermana parece brillar a su alrededor y él parece sonreír también más; más sinceramente, más con espontaneidad. Se lo dice Abuto como una puya a la que él responde imponiéndole un castigo.

Kagura parece feliz de tenerle a su lado, recuperando a la familia que perdió. Sólo es eso. Él, por otro lado, está simplemente feliz sin razón alguna porque se le han averiado los sesos y eso lo ha vuelto un estúpido sin remedio.

" _Mamá estaría muy alegre de que sus hijos vuelvan a llevarse tan bien"._

 **[o O o]**

Se marcha de la Tierra con la capa puesta y la frente en alto. La sonrisa, esa que es para todo el mundo y no sólo para su hermanita, está puesta nuevamente como una máscara. La Yorozuya entera le despide cuando se sube a su nave pirata y también otra gente de la que apenas recuerda su rostro, ni hablar de su nombre, mientras estuvo allí. Kagura le hace prometer que escribirá cartas y pateará traseros por ella mientras surca el espacio con los compañeros de su raza.

—Eso no es de piratas, hermanita —dice.

—Pero igual vas a escribirme cartas, _sip_ —responde.

 **[o O o]**

Kamui se da cuenta de que no sabe redactar cartas cuando Abuto le toma el pelo al verlo intentar conectar dos frases diferentes en una sola hoja de papel.

—Quién lo diría. Tenemos un capitán tan elocuente para hablar sobre a quien le quiere sacar la mierda, pero que no puede decirle 'hola' a su hermanita.

El capitán de la séptima división del Harusame hace una pelota la bola de papel y se la lanza a la cara a su subordinado.

No va a escribir una carta. Eso no es de piratas.

 **[o O o]**

Es Kagura quien escribe primero. Recibe su misiva al aterrizar en un planeta lleno de amantos antropomorfos por un mensajero con cara de borrego. Kamui sospecha que es Abuto quien le ha dado la dirección a su hermana; no hay forma terrícola posible que ella se haya podido enterar de su ruta por otros canales.

—Debe ser divertido tener una hermanita que le escriba, capitán.

Kamui guarda la carta en el interior de la chaqueta y espera hasta estar solo para leerla.

 **[o O o]**

La ortografía es una mierda, Kamui apenas y puede entender lo que su hermana trata de decirle, pero se las arregla para hacerse una idea: una especie de mago ha ido a pedirle a la Yorozuya que le limpien la casa y al final han acabado peleando en unas mazmorras en su sótano contra un dragón con una espada legendaria.

El dragón es quien empuñó la espada.

" _Si le ponnes sal e pimenta la carhne de drajon ezta buema"._

Mientras sonríe, se pregunta si toda esa mierda es real y si las cartas sólo deben llevar lo que se le dé la gana.

 **[o O o]**

Recibe correspondencia de Kagura en tres oportunidades más con aventuras similares a la anterior plasmadas en ellas antes de dignarse a escribir una por sí mismo.

Le cuenta sin muchos detalles en donde ha estado y qué ha estado haciendo, también lo que ha estado comiendo. Se da cuenta de que no es bueno para esto de la correspondencia cuando la extensión del relato es apenas media cuartilla de frases impersonales que no valen realmente nada.

Kamui guarda la carta en un sobre y ordena a Abuto a ponerle el destinatario y enviarla.

Es difícil ser un hermano mayor dado a la fuga.

Se le olvida que se le ha escapado un " _te extra_ _ño_ " que debía borrar y que estaba al final de la carta.

 **[o O o]**

 _"Si me estranas deberiaz bolber a casa ermano idiota"._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡O sea,** _ **t**_ _ **ía**_ **, esta** _ **wea**_ **no nos lleva a** _ **na**_ _ **'a**_ **!** _ **'Pos**_ **es que creo que tiene continuaci** **ón, pero mi cabeza no logra hilar las ideas y entre que lo haga y no lo haga, prefiero no dar esperanzas, pues ya me he puesto con otro KamuKagu porque el Yatocest es vida y amor y degeneración mental xD**

 **Como quiera d** **éjenlo en alertas por si las moscas. Y, advierto, si llego a continuarlo pasará a ser un INCESTO y no sólo un shot amigable de los hermanitos Yato.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
